


When you have one of those trips.

by sunheex



Series: IwaOi Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Paranoia, Recreational Drug Use
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:22:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10850142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunheex/pseuds/sunheex
Summary: Cuando Oikawa e Iwaizumi prueban marihuana por primera vez y la 'pálida' ataca.





	When you have one of those trips.

Las calles se hacían cada vez más anchas, el más alto podía sentir las gotas de sudor resbalando por su nuca. En su estado, Oikawa podía percibir cada partícula de aquel líquido resbalar a lo largo de su piel. Mientras que Iwaizumi lo seguía despacio desde atrás, haciendo paradas cada cinco minutos para corroborar que, según el pelinegro, no pasara ningún auto al cruzar la calle.

Eran casi las 4 de la madrugada y ambos estaban empeñados en llegar a casa o, al menos, intentar llegar vivos a su hogar. Las calles a esa hora estaban completamente vacías; no humanos, no autos, no _nada._ A diferencia de la fiesta, la cual estuvo buena eso sí y repleta; no era la primera a la que asistían desde que ingresaron a la universidad, pero sí la primera vez que decidieron probar aquella hierba por la que tantos universitarios parecían volverse locos. Iwaizumi estuvo reacio a hacerlo al principio; sin embargo, nada que un par de copas ofrecidas por su castaño novio no pudieran arreglar.

Una, dos, tres hasta 4 caladas fueron capaces de soportar en su primera vez con aquellos astrales viajes; sin embargo, su organismo tenía otros planes. Al haber consumido considerable cantidad de alcohol antes de su nueva experiencia, el cerebro de ambos se mantenía ahora completamente atento a _todo_.

La paranoia era algo común cuando sueles consumir marihuana, no les pasa a todos y no es algo bueno, pero sí, sucede y al parecer tanto Iwaizumi como Oikawa estaban teniendo la _fortuna_ de vivirla en carne propia.

El departamento que ambos compartían estaba solo dos calles abajo desde donde se encontraban; no obstante, Hajime sentía que debía mirar hacia atrás a cada segundo, pues, se sentía inevitablemente _observado_.

“Tooru, joder, ten cuidado _él_ puede salir en cualquier momento y matarnos ¿Sabes? Y tú estás caminando tan tranquilo por las calles ¿Cómo si quiera puedes cruzar la calle sin mirar?” Hace unos días ambos habían decidido iniciar una serie en Netflix, pero al diferir tanto en géneros de televisión, llegaron a un consenso, por lo que pactaron que verían _Hannibal_ antes de que la sacaran de la plataforma _._ Hajime, a diferencia de su novio, había quedado completamente prendado con la serie, cada escena, cada frase para él eran primordiales e importantes. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda de solo recordar la serie de cuerpos muertos, unidos todos uno sobre otro, formando una _paleta de colores_.

“Hajime… ¿Cómo estás tan seguro que podrá encontrarnos? ¿¡Cómo!? ¿Has visto lo grande que es esta calle, lo grande que es este país, el universo? Estoy perdido, Iwa-chan, estamos perdidos ¿Llegaremos algún día a casa?” Tooru pudo sentir sus manos empezar a temblar y sudar mientras se volteaba para encarar a su pareja, quien había optado por sentarse cabizbajo en el borde de la acera, negando una y otra vez mientras musitaba en bucle algo como _“Él nos va a encontrar.”_

El castaño solo negó rápidamente con la cabeza en cuanto el pelinegro había vertido su atención totalmente en él. “No lo entiendes, Hajime, ¿Acaso no puedes verlo? El universo, los planetas, somos tan pequeños, tan pequeños. Si morimos, ¿Qué diferencia habría? Ninguna, ninguna diferencia, así que _él_ nunca podrá encontrarnos.”

Tal vez no se notaba, pero quién estaba en peor condición entre los dos, parecía ser el más alto, quién estaba teniendo uno de esos viajes astrales, de esos en los cuales tu cerebro intensifica las sensaciones, imaginación y sentidos a un mil por ciento; por lo tanto, Oikawa prácticamente podía imaginar con claridad en su cabeza todo, absolutamente _todo_ el universo. _Tenemos que llegar a casa_ , fue lo que pensó Hajime mientras finalmente se levantaba y se acercaba para tomar la mano del ojimarrón para poder encaminarse nuevamente, era cuestión de tiempo para que los vecinos escucharan sus conversaciones existenciales y decidan llamar a las autoridades e, Iwaizumi, con su poca lucidez, era lo que menos quería.

“Dos calles, solo dos calles, Tooru.” Musitó más para sí mismo que para su novio.

Y si de algo estaba seguro el pelinegro era de que, definitivamente, sí que volvería a fumar esa mierda.


End file.
